Flight of Fancy
by Inuyashas-Mistress2004
Summary: When buffy and Spike try to kill a demon and fail it puts a curse on them. They must jump back and forth in time until the find their true love. Or they must kill the demon to break the spell. With the Scoobies in tow this will prove to be an interesting


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. Thank You Joss for creating them though for our pleasure. I promise to take care of them for you. Thanks.

A/N: This may contain some season 1-7 spoilage in it. if you haven't seen these then beware and read at your own risk! Characters may appear ofc at times so sorry. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

As Buffy was walking through the graveyard looking for the new vampire that was supposed to rise tonight she noticed a movement to her left.

Crouching down she looked around to find herself facing a pair of black-jean clad legs with a black leather duster surrounding them. As her gaze continued up she saw a black shirt, and a bleach blonde head looking down at her.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" she asked the irritated vampire.

"Looking for you, pet. Bloody Hell, stand-up Buffy."

_A vampire telling me to stand up. Doesn't he realize that him being so close is the reason I'm not up yet? _She wondered as she got slowly to her feet, so as not to give away her shaky legs.

"Why were you looking for me? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong slayer. I just wanted to see if you wanted help patrolling. But looks like you might not need it. I mean, getting snuck-up on and then staying on your knees. Doesn't look like you need any help to me."

"Spike, I thought I asked you to leave me alone. So if it's not important, then just leave. I don't need your help Spike."

"Fine luv. You can have it your way. But… Duck!" Spike yelled as a demon swung a bat at Buffy's head.

Turning on her feet as she ducked the blow. She punched the demon in its stomach. As he bent over in pain Buffy gave hem a roundhouse kick to the head. Before the demon could get up Buffy grabbed him by the head and twisted until she heard the loud "pop" that meant she had broken the neck.

Dusting off her hands she turned to look at Spike, but he had already left. "Damn it. If you're gonna bug me for a fight you might as well stay for the finale." She mumbled to herself as she wandered away from the fight. What Buffy didn't see was the demon getting back up and snap its neck back into place.

"Honestly slayer, it's gonna take more than that to kill me. You think you've won the battle, but it's only beginning. Here's a little gift for you and your little pet vampyr too.

_Goshka malanie ookooliea_

_Deyania ookofalio sutokuvra_

_Dalakia mo tookodia_

_Shanastu beyoo gadlioka_

_Matoliogana masotoka bey_

_Matoliogana masotoka bey_

_Matoliogana masotoka bey_

_I summon my powers_

_To put upon you this curse_

_Until you realize your true love_

_You shall relive pieces of your life_

_The best, the worse_

_The fun, the boring_

_The best, the worse"_

Buffy walked into the Magick Box in hopes of finding Willow so that they could do some serious research on that demon that attacked her at the cemetery. All that greeted her was an empty store.

"Uh… Hello, guys? Where are you?" She asked as she cautiously walked around the shop looking for some one.

_Man, where is everyone? Did someone forget to mention it's a Bronze night? Hmmm… Maybe I should check the back room and the basement. If no ones here then I guess I'll head over to the Bronze. Wait, what's that say?_

Buffy,

Gone home before heading to Bronze. Meet us there.

Luv,

Dawn

_Well, guess I don't have to try to find the gang. Better go home and get changed._

Later as Buffy appeared at the Bronze she noticed it was a lot emptier as well.

Okay, this is weird. Where is everyone? I know Dawn said the Bronze. Wait a second. This looks really familiar. Is that music? Oh! No! Not again! I thought we banished Sweet. Crap!

_Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she burst into song._

_Life's a show _

_And we all play a part_

But the music starts 

_We open up our hearts,_

_Its alright, if something's_

_Come out wrong_

_We'll sing a happy song _

_And you can sing along…._

"Buffy, why are you singing that? Is that Demon back? Did someone summon Sweet again?" Dawn showered her sister with questions.

"Okay. I wish I knew what just happened. I swear I just went back in time then got shot forward again. Back to the present. I hope this isn't a nasty repercussion of killing that demon earlier tonight."

"What did the demon look like Buffy?" Anya asked curiously.

"About same height as Spike, looks kinda like a Fryal demon without horns, hoofs and with gill, hands, paws, and rabbit ears."

"Oh, a Galooshinike Demon. How did you kill it? Or attempt to kill it? They don't kill easy and if you don't kill it the first time it gets harder to kill. It will also get really pissed off and cast some sort of spell, mainly love spells, sometimes death spells. He must have done a time traveling love spell. Hmmm… Or could just be a time traveling spell because he thinks something's wrong in your life. But if he's dead then nothing should of happened. So don't know what to say."

"Thanks Anya. Wait. How did I kill him? I snapped his neck. That will kill him, right?"

"Yes, for about two seconds. Then it just waits for the enemy to leave. They are normally quiet, shy demons unless provoked. He presence of Slayers or Vampires does that. You probably invaded its territory and he felt threatened by you. Was Spike with you also?"

"That explains why it attacked me. And yes Spike was there. He wanted to know if I wanted his help patrolling. I told him no and it started an argument between us. He was about to leave when the demon showed up. He was gone when I got done with the demon."

"Hello pet. Have fun with the demon that attacked you?" Spike asked as he stepped out of the shadows by the table.

"I'm not your pet Spike. And I handled the demon fine without you. Thank-you very much."

"Good to see. Very glad to hear that."

What the bloody hell! Is my heart beating again! Bloody Hell! It is. Wait, why am I back to right before I became a vampire? Oh, there's Cicily, my beautiful rose.

_What is a rose_

_Without the thorns,_

_The leaves,_

_Every last petal_

_Rosy red, and silky soft_

_You have all of._

_The pieces of a rose_

_In your face, your body,_

_And it captivates my heart,_

_My soul._

"_Why William, how are you enjoying the party? Writing another poem? What's this one about? Can we hear it yet?" A partygoer asked Spike._

"_It's…it's not quite ready to be read. It's not dry yet!" Spike exclaimed as the piece of paper was snatched out of his hand…_

"Spike, why are you looking like something horrible is about to happen?" Spike?" Buffy asked as she waved her hand in front of Spike's face.

"Bloody Hell Slayer. Why are you waving your hand in front of my face? And what the bloody hell just happened? My heart was beating again. I was human. " Spike replied astonished.

"Spike, where did you go back in time to? Did you have sex?" Anya asked leaning closer to listen.

"Anya, honey, I don't want to know if Spike had sex with anyone or anything. What have I told you about prying into other peoples sex lives?" Xander scolded Anya for her question.

"But Xander, we talk about all the time. Shouldn't our friends be free to do the same?"

"Anya, if they would like to then they can, but we don't need to pry. Okay honey?"

"Fine."

"Okay, back to my dilemma. What the hell happened to me just now? And I didn't have sex with anyone. I just went back to the party before I was vamped." Spike broke in.

"Oh, that? Just a spell from the demon that attacked Buffy. You happened to be there when he attacked so you were a part of the spell that he cast. Just trying to figure out what type of spell he cast on it looks like both of you." Anya answered Spike before turning back to Xander. "Come on. I want to dance." She said as she drug him out to the dance floor.

"_God. Anya and Xander look so perfect together. Don't they guys?"_

"Buffy, what are you talking about? Who's Anya?" Angel asked as he looked at her.

"_Not again, not again, not again. Wait, where's Spike and Dawn?"_

"_Spike and Dawn? How do you know Spike? Who's Dawn?"_

"_Dawn, my little sister, Spike your worse enemy. I know Spike because he's here in Sunnydale. Wait, what year is this?"_

"_It's 1997. Buffy are you okay? You're acting weird."_

"_Oh! Of course you wouldn't know Anya yet. Spike doesn't come here 'til next year. Okay, I know what I'm doing now. Don't mind me Angel. Just having some time issues."_

"_Okay. So are we going to dance?"_

"_Yes."_

"Wait, Buffy, you agreed to dance with Spike. Are you okay? Are you sure you haven't had to many beers?" Willow asked concerned.

"I did what? Okay, got sucked into another time warp. Got drug back to when I first moved here. Fight after I met Angel actually. Before I knew he's a vampire. As for too much to drink, try I think I need another beer. Especially if I agreed to dance with Spike. Actually, know what, I'm going to head home before I jump again."

"I think you've a point pet. Better be headed back to the crypt myself. Night" Spike said as he followed Buffy to the door.

"So, you've been jumping too? Where have you gone so far?" Spike asked as he walked beside Buffy.

"I've gone back to when Sweet was here and then when I first moved to Sunnydale and met Angel."

"Oh! Wonder where we'll end up next?"

"I really hope there isn't a next time."

"What was that Spike? I thought I heard another person's voice." Spike's mother asked as he entered the house.

"_No one but me Mom. Just the wind. How are you?" Spike asked as him and Drucilla crept up on his mother from behind._

"_Oh, William dear, would you please come here?"_

"_Yes, Mother," Spike replied, coming up behind his mother and morphing into a vampire face. "How can I help you?"_

"Spike, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Bloody Hell. I got sent back in time again. To the time right before I killed my mum."

"At least your time jumps are going in a decent time line. I keep getting sent wherever my mind please I go."

"We need to find out how to kill that demon," Spike said seriously.

"Yeah. Before things get to out of hand."

When Buffy walked into the house she smelled hot cocoa and went to investigate. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother in front of the stove making hot chocolate.

"_Hello Buffy. Did you have a nice time with your friends?"_

"_Mom? Is Dawn back yet?" Buffy asked Joyce._

"_Honey, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright? Who's Dawn?" Joyce asked concerned and confused._

"_Is this a dream? Are you really real?"_

"_Buffy, it's me. You're not dreaming."_

"Buffy, are you okay? Buffy?" Tara asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a time jump."

"A what?"

"Got cursed by a demon, me and the Slayer did. Not sure why, just that we keep getting sent back in time." Spike provided before Buffy could answer.

"Spike, I thought you went to your crypt and Tara, what are you doing here?"

"I did turn to go to my crypt. I decided to follow you to make sure you got home safe with all the time jumping. I mean, what happens if you get attacked and time jump at the same time? You'd be good as dead. Again."

"I…I…I came to get the rest of my things from Willow. She said tha… tha…that they're in a box upstairs. Oh, and to give you back the house keys. I kn…kn…know I'm al-al-always welcome here but it may not be best for right now. Go-go-good-bye Buffy." Tara said as she handed Buffy her house key and walked out the door.

"Why are you still here Spike? Don't you have a crypt to go home to?" Buffy asked as Spike settled himself on her couch.

"Why don't you come and sit down so that we can come up with a plan of action abut this damned demon," Spike told Buffy as he patted the seat beside him.

"I'd rather stand thank you very much."

"Suit yourself pet. What are we gonna do about this demon? What's our plan of action going to be? I know you want to quit this time jumping as much as I do."

Find demon, destroy demon. Make sure that the demon cannot come back."

"So the usual plan of attack then luv?"

"Yep."

"Buffy, if you don't stop daydreaming, you are going to have detention for a week," Jenny Calander told Buffy from the front of her classroom.

"_Huh? Oh, sorry Ms. Calander. Guess I was stuck in the future again."_

"_Well, don't let it happen again. Now as I was saying, next week I won't be here for a couple of days. Willow, would you mind teaching class while I'm gone?"_

"_Me? Speak in front of the class. Teach the class? Ummm… Okay," Willow replied somewhat speechless._

_As Buffy and Willow were walking out of class, Willow was going on about everything she had to do._

"_I need a lesson plan. You know what to do, days to do them on, homework assignments…"_

"_Whoa, Willow, calm down, you'll do fine."_

"Buffy? What's wrong now?" Dawn asked as she walked into the house to find Buffy leaning on the staircase. Spike looking worriedly at her.

"Just had another time trip. I saw Ms. Calander. She was teaching class. Right before Angelus killed her. Right after you came to town Spike."

"Buffy, pet, you were gone longer this time then the last. Pretty soon we may end up stuck in the past."

"Yes, but maybe there is something we are supposed to learn from all of this. But what is it?"

"Who knows."

"Who knows what my luv?" Drusilla asked dreamily.

"_Nothing Dru. Thinking out loud," Spike covered quickly._

"_That's not what the little birdies say Spike. They say you're in love with that Slayer in Sunnydale. And I see her all around you Spike. She's encasing you."_

"_Now Dru, you know you're the only one for me. Now come on and eat." Spike said as he drug a pretty Mexican to Dru._

"_But Spike. I'm not hungry at all. I don't want to eat that." _

"_But Dru. I caught her specially for you. You need to get your strength back after what happened in Sunnydale."_

"_Spike, I can't be around you. I see the Slayer. She's all around you. Her aura is all around you. You love her."_

"_Dru, you are the only girl for me and you know that. Now would you please eat?"_

"_No. I've found someone new. Good-Bye Spike."_

"Whoa. Spike? Whats wrong? Your starting to cry. Did my beating you at pool really hurt you ego that much? My goal in life is accomplished then. To make bleach boy here cry." Xander stated with a smirk as he shot the eight ball into the hole.

"No you idiot. That's not it. Wait you won? How did you do that? Anyway, I had a time jump. Back to when Dru left me for that damn Fyral demon. That's all it was. Now lets leave it alone or else I might bite someone. And guess what pretty boy, you're getting to be number one on my list really quick." Spikes said slowly moving towards Xander

"No one gets to bite him but me. And that's only during sex. Which we will be having again tonight." Anya chimmed in, coming to her boyfriends rescue.

"Anya, our friends may not wanna know what we are going to do tonight or anyother night if it has to deal with a bedroom. I know I don't wanna know what my friends are doing in their bedrooms besides dressing." Xander hurriedly objected to her comment at the looks of illness the quickly spread through his friends.

"Hey guys. I gotta go and try to sleep some. See you all in the morning right?


End file.
